


Hero

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Do I Wanna Know..? I'd Hate To See It Go [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is Zayn's hero in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Get your tissues, my folks, this is the last work in this verse.
> 
> I loved writing this and sadly, all good things come to an end.
> 
> Title by our beloved singer's song, "Hero".

_“I love you,”_ Zayn’s words take Niall off by _a lot_ of surprise.

“Zayn…” Niall scrambles to get dressed, a first with his long-time lover. “Oh God, _Zayn_.”

“Please say something, I’m freaking out,” Zayn pleads, his large dark amber eyes hardening every second. “I’m such a fool to say it, aren’t I?”

“No, you did what was right,” Niall reasons, his own _I love you_ bubbling inside of him. “I waited months and months for those exact words.”

“Does that mean..?”

“You’re an idiot,” Niall giggles, pressing a chaste kiss to Zayn’s temple. “I can’t believe you didn’t have the balls to say that earlier on.”

“I’m a pornstar,” Zayn excuses himself. “Falling in love isn’t exactly in my book.”

“No, but kinky sex is,” Niall garners a harsh blow with the fluffy pillow. “Hey!”

“I change my mind, I don’t love you,” Zayn pouts like a child. “You’re evil.”

“Wow,” Niall gives off his own pout. “I don’t like you either.”

“Because you love me,” Zayn easily pins Niall under him. “You’re my hero, baby.”

“How so?”

“You saved me from myself.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Zayn is baking a batch of cookies. They had their dinner so the actor is spared from the horrors of cooking (and burning the house down). The aroma of chocolate chips draws Niall towards the kitchen.

“You eat a lot,” Zayn spares a glance towards Niall. “How do you stay so fit?”

“Me great metabolism,” Niall giggles, pressing a wet kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “So, do you think you’ll leave your business?”

“I don’t know,” Zayn scratches at his stubble. “If I do, I lose my main source of income.”

“Please, you’re a top actor in that department, I think you’ve got enough in your bank,” Niall rolls his eyes. “Consider your alternate life choice… for me?”

“I do have a choice, and I choose to be with you,” Zayn sighs, glancing at the temperature gauge of the oven. “But it’s not as easy as that.”

“I can walk away from the path I’ve chosen,” Niall hugs Zayn closer to him. “I’m just a stripper, or at least I was until I met you. My external coldness melted away, just to be close to you.”

“My world is a fragile thing,” Zayn doesn’t pull away from their hug. “It’s one or the other here, and I can’t choose the easy route.”

“Zayn,” Niall starts.

“Give me a little bit of time.”

-

_One week later_

Niall isn’t happy tonight.

It’s the first time he’s a solo show at the club he works at, and his co-worker, Jake, gives him a doubtful look.

Like he doesn’t believe he’s alright.

He adjusts his jockstrap, knowing that his exposed arse will be groped later. It’s part of the show, even though it’s against the law, that someone would squeeze the performer’s bum. They’re paid to be someone’s pretty little ornament, after all.

“Horan, you’re on in five!” The stage director, Mrs. Marksman, barks out her order.

Donning only his shimmery green jockstrap and the garter belt, Niall must be quite the sight for the single, horny gay customers. He’s long lost his innocence, gazing into the crowd blankly. He doesn’t find the familiar warmth in the amber eyes, not anymore.

 _Because he can’t possibly love someone as low-life as me_ , Niall laughs darkly, thankfully inside his head. _God, I was a fool to believe that he did_.

Some random sex song is on, to which Niall relies his body to. He sways his hips to the rhythm of the night, one leg wound around the stripping pole. He’s barefoot, meaning that he can probably give someone a foot job.

(Oh, how he wishes he were kidding.)

“You’re mine,” the words are so quiet, Niall thinks that he’s dreaming those at first, but he sees _them_.

The burning twin orbs of amber that Zayn possesses.

Niall must be blind, not noticing Zayn in the front row seat, his eyes glazing over him. There’s nothing but passion and raw love in the other man’s eyes.

 

His shift is over soon and Ms Edwards tells him that he’s booked for the remainder of the night.

“Why am I not surprised?” Niall arches a brow, an amused chuckle resonating from Zayn. “I mean, this is how we first met.”

“I thought this is a great way to finalise a couple things,” Zayn reaches for the inside seam of his black leather jacket, producing a cigarette. “Like what happens to us now.”

“Do you _want_ there to be an us?” Niall watches Zayn carefully, from the way his brows crinkle as he sucks in a lungful of smoke, to how intense those dark amber eyes are.

“If not, I wouldn’t be here,” Zayn flicks the embers off the tip. “I like to think of you as my hero, as cliché as it sounds.”

“And why’s that?”

“I told you, you saved me from myself,” Zayn shrugs. “You don’t know why I decided to become a pornstar.”

“You were short of money?” Niall offers.

“My best mate thought it was the best way to end my miserably lack of sex,” Zayn looks forlorn. “I was intrigued by the thought of getting a shag everyday… then I realised that I was doing this to prevent any sort of feelings from stirring in my heart.”

“Do I stir those emotions?” Niall queries tentatively.

“You stir _everything_ I have to share,” Zayn sounds fierce, more convincing than doubtful. “Please tell me you want the same from me.”

“Babe, I’ve been yours for quite some time,” Niall presses his back against the wall, with a smoking hot (no pun intended) Zayn on top of him. “So why not utter those precious words?”

“Because I know the consequences,” Zayn detaches the cigarette to press their lips together, transferring the smoke via their mouths. It’s a delirious high they feel, a dangerous kind.

“You fell in love, not commit a felony,” Niall cups the back of Zayn’s head, tugging at a handful of hair. “So baby please let me in.”

“I can’t,” Zayn’s words are strained. “I’m not going to keep you both.”

With a growl, Niall grabs a hold of Zayn’s jean-clad dick, successfully hardening him. He uses the surprise to his favour and undresses Zayn. The tattooed beauty merely gapes his mouth, watching Niall carefully. This is for the both of them, Niall knows that, and slowly, he inserts one lubricated finger inside of himself.

 _It’s different tonight_ , Niall utilises his free hand to caress Zayn’s face in it. _I can’t get high off anything but him_.

The kiss is scorching yet gentle, probing but motionless. Zayn nudges Niall’s hand away to replace it with a sheathed hard-on, both grinning into the kiss. Zayn starts out slow and shallow, teasing Niall just for show. Niall whines at the tactic, tightening his thighs around Zayn. Only once Niall threatens to expose the picture of Zayn hugging a human-sized teddy bear does the older pick up his pace. It’s blissful for both of them, Niall reaching his high before Zayn.

“Don’t ever let me go,” Niall whispers to an already-asleep Zayn.

-

Niall wakes up to the smell of maple syrup and waffles. Despite being early — only seven AM — Niall cracks a smile. Zayn is, and always will be, a considerate lover.

“Morning,” Zayn re-enters the room with a stack of waffles, golden syrup flowing from the top. “Just the way you like it?”

“You forgot Italian sausages,” Niall shoves an entire waffle in his mouth.

“They’re being cooked as we speak,” Zayn rolls his eyes. “We have to discuss _us_.”

“You said it, you want to keep your job,” Niall tries and fails to sound nonchalant. “It’s your choice ultimately.”

“I love you and knowing that it costs my job deeply saddens me,” Zayn apologises sincerely. “If only I can turn back time, I would.”

“Run away with me,” Niall is dead serious.

“To Paris? Venicia? Roma?” Zayn lists all the romantic cities.

“You’d elope with me if you’re given the chance?” Niall’s hope is bubbling up.

“It’s a maybe.”

-

Niall wakes his flatmate up for breakfast, who just groans in response. He doesn’t know how he came to share the rental with an internet addict.

He was on some site for people who were shortlisted in that matter and Dan was just there. They had lunch together to determine their compatibility and since Niall needed a place to stay, he just said yes.

Now, Dan has his boyfriend over at least six days a week and their sex noises are… considerable.

“Daniel, will you _please_ lower your moans?” Niall waves his fork threateningly.

“It’s not my fault he’s a greater top than you ever will be,” Dan rolls his eyes. “Not that I’m calling you a top.”

“I hate you,” Niall gives up.

“Where’s _yours_?” Dan chirps gleefully.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Niall gives his flatmate _a look_.

“Oh, then why do you have a pornstar licking your arse?”

“He doesn’t lick my arse,” Niall wants to throttle his flatmate. “He just has a complicated relationship with me.”

“So fuck buddies?” Niall counts to ten before he _actually_ kills his flatmate. “By the way, I’m moving out.”

“Oh really,” Niall says sans enthusiasm and truthfulness. “Please do tell me why.”

“Phil moved out of his Manchester flat so that he can fully live in London and he wants me to live with him,” the slight blush could be considered cute, had he not heard the younger lad scream out his boyfriend’s name to the point of waking Niall up at three bloody AM. “He already got a lease.”

“Good thing I can afford my own flat then,” Niall checks his nails meaninglessly. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“I swear to God, Niall James–”

“Ew, we share our middle name–” Niall intercepts.

“Thank you for everything,” Dan stops whatever he was going to say.

-

“You’re an idiot,” Harry reminds Niall fondly. “Like, what kind of a man says nothing to his love denying everything between you?”

“Zayn didn’t deny anything, he just said his job complicates things,” Niall whacks Harry with a cushion. “How come you live alone in this giant place?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Harry is… blushing? Niall has never seen the younger _nude_ model’s face flush dark shade of red but it is now. “Um, I have a boyfriend now.”

“Do spill,” Niall is intrigued just a tad bit.

“His name is Brad and he’s majoring in sound engineering,” more red blotches up in Harry’s face. “We met couple weeks ago and he was looking for a place to move out into, so…”

“Ooh, Harry’s got a secret boyfriend that he failed to mention to me?” _No wonder he’s been refusing the orgies — FOCUS, NIALL._ “Anything else I should know?”

“He’s a bottom?”

“We’re gettin’ somewhere,” Niall grins.

 

Half an hour later, Niall departs from Harry’s luxury mansion to retire to his humble flat.

He has an unexpected guest.

“I can’t remember your name, but I know you’re a friend of Zayn,” Niall offers his hand.

“My name isn’t all that important,” Niall detects a Yorkshire accent. “But Zayn’s life is.”

“Oh?”

“You can’t destroy the fame he’s built,” the man’s piercing blue eyes scare Niall. “He has a reason why he _never_ speaks about his past, or his family, to start with.”

“I’m guessing you know.”

“I’m not his best friend for nothing,” the older-looking lad rolls his eyes. “He didn’t have a smooth past, nor is he willing to change anything about the current him.”

“You’re the reason why Zayn is refusing to quit,” Niall hisses at the stranger.

“No, I didn’t say anything I’m telling you just yet,” he sighs, looking tired. “I voiced my opinions to you because I know Zayn will listen to you.”

“Why?”

“Because people do stupid things when they’re in love, and tend to listen to that person the most,” the friend sighs again. “You can’t say a word about this, you hear?”

“Louis,” Niall recalls. “Why should I do anything for you?”

“You love Zayn.” It’s a statement, not a question.

-

_June 2015_

Niall feels like shit.

Oh, correction, he _is_ shit.

For last five weeks, he’s been avoiding Zayn.

Why? He doesn’t know other than the fact that had he done that, he would have taken Zayn somewhere they can be alone.

 _Love makes me do weird shite_ , Niall notes.

****

**_73 unread messages from Zayn_ **

**_32 voicemails_ **

**_5 missed calls from Zayn_ **

 

“I can’t dodge you forever,” Niall dully notes, looking outside into the foggy Mullingar fields.

He moved back to Ireland, the terrain of England interlaced with all the memories he shares with Zayn. This way, he can be less tempted to bolt to Zayn.

In theory.

Every night, different scenarios of what _could have been_ plays in his head vividly, a cruel and painful reminder.

A reminder of what Niall can’t have.

“Maybe this is wishful thinking,” Niall murmurs. “Mindless daydreams of how I can love you more.”

“You’re fucking right on that,” a familiar voice booms from the porch. Being the awesome person he is, Niall falls from the rocking chair.

“Zayn?” Niall splutters out, immediately thinking his lovesick brain is conjuring images.

“No, I can’t believe you _fled_ from me,” Zayn growls, his dark amber eyes smouldering with some sort of promise. “Niall, I told you I love you because that’s the truth. I told you I love you because I saw a future for us. How our lives are–”

Whatever speech Zayn has prepared, Niall cuts it off with a fierce kiss. It’s not an _I missed you_ kiss, or _I fucking love you_ kiss. It’s a simple _you’re mine_ kiss and they both know it.

“That’s one hell of a kiss,” Niall giggles against Zayn’s plump lips. “How’d you find me?”

“Wasn’t too hard to track your phone,” Zayn thumbs at Niall’s lower lip. “Did you honestly think you could escape me like that?”

“You didn’t try to find me for nearly two months,” Niall points out.

“No, I had work,” Zayn sounds bashful now. “I couldn’t lay those bastards off of my back long enough to hunt your arse down.”

“We can’t have whatever it is that you planned as long as you remain a pornstar,” Niall glares at his reunited lover. “You know that.”

“I told you it’s complicated, Mr. Stripper,” Zayn growls back. “We both of high-maintenance jobs and it’s up to each of us to quit or not.”

“You can always make for the runway.”

“About that…” Zayn rubs at his stubble.

“I’m listening.”

“Some fashion CEO came to the studios couple days ago to see me in person,” Zayn gushes out. “He was pleased with my physique so he told me to come to Barcelona, like, tomorrow.”

“Wow, I thought you didn’t do modelling at all, Malik,” Niall retorts teasingly. “Like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“This is serious, Niall,” Zayn warns calmly. “If things go well on a sodding runway, I can quit my acting job.”

“That’s a big if.”

-

Niall excuses himself from Ireland to catch a flight to Spain that night. The plane was barely occupied, given it was a private jet, and Niall is currently naked.

“Mm, just the way I prefer you,” Zayn purrs, his eyes darker shade of amber from arousal. “I like you clad only in jockstrap.”

“Pervert,” Niall replies fondly. “My arse is completely bare to your eyes.”

“Why else would I like it?” Zayn squeezes Niall’s left cheek. “Feels nice too.”

“I should just make this my uniform around you,” Niall sighs dramatically. “That way, my arse is presented to you at all times.”

“That’s a lovely idea,” Zayn pulls Niall onto his lap. “Now, baby, tell me what you want.”

“Mm, I can ride your cock,” Niall purrs, rubbing his arse against Zayn’s sadly clad crotch. “Alas, you happen to be clothed.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Zayn undoes his jeans, his erection springing free. “Now, I don’t want the flight attendants to find out what we’re doing, so keep it quiet.”

Niall groans at the slowness of Zayn’s fingers stretching him out, resorting into riding those slender digits. Zayn _tsks_ and goes even slower, then pulls them out; Niall whines in distress.

“Bad boy,” Zayn nips at Niall’s ear shell, a definite weakness. “Do you want to be punished?”

“No, sir,” Niall wants to roll his eyes at the scene.

“Good,” Zayn purrs once more, his tip prodded against Niall’s fluttering hole. Before long, pleasurable thickness enters him, filling him all the way to the hilt. It’s exhilarating for Niall to be with Zayn like this every single day, hopefully for rest of his life. Zayn isn’t all-too-gentle with him, fucking him in earnest. Niall has to grab onto the armrests for purchase, his high rolling off too soon.

“I love you, Niall,” Zayn claims Niall’s lips, tasting like love and sweetness.

-

Niall wakes up to the sound of engines dying. He can’t remember why he’d hear such thing in first three seconds of being awake, then a musky cinnamon scent reminds him.

 _Zayn came back to me_ , Niall giggles.

“You sleep a lot,” Zayn presses a loving kiss to Niall’s temple. “We’re here.”

 

With Niall’s bad Spanish, they manage to get to the arena just in time. The director doesn’t seem pleased at Niall’s presence.

“Niall Horan?” He arches a stern brow. “The one who’s been in the media, I assume?”

“He’s my friend, Senor Labella,” Zayn apologises. “What was it that you had for me?”

“A proposition,” the director is seemingly unfazed. “That is, if you take it.”

“Take what?”

“We’re having the summer gala today, and you’re the chosen special guest,” he continues without much enthusiasm. “So, I take you in the clothes I co-designed, and you run the aisle.”

“What’s it for me?”

“Nothing, you just get your chance at the runway,” Labella stares into Zayn’s eyes, frightening Niall with the intensity.

“What’s so great about that?” Niall senses reproach.

“Oh, you get to quit your boring job as a porno actor and get a decent one instead,” Labella rolls his eyes. “That is, unless you like your current one?”

“Give me the clothes, old man.”

-

Niall’s jaw hits the floor the moment Zayn steps onto the runway.

Sure, he’s seen Zayn on the cover of magazines before but _this_ is different.

Zayn has on skin-tight black trousers with fabric he’s never heard of, and he can see how Zayn’s arse is cupped in those. The black loafers look expensive, at least half the year rent’s worth. To make it worse, Zayn’s shirtless other than the black leather vest.

“What’s the theme, everyone died?” Niall scoffs to hide his amusement.

“Sexy overload, given your boner,” Labella’s assistant, Maëlle, replies snidely. “Don’t worry, your obvious love for the actor isn’t known to all.”

“If a girl noticed it, I’m pretty sure that she’ll gossip about it,” Niall retorts.

“Oh hush, you’re lucky to have that eye candy as your boyfriend,” she laughs humourlessly.

 

Zayn appears on the runway again, about thirty minutes later, and this time, he’s more covered.

He kept the black trousers but he has a silver top on now — mesh? — and he looks so appetising to Niall. If there wasn’t a show, he’d be riding Zayn by now.

“You love him,” the French-Swiss assistant muses more to herself than Niall. “That’s why you’re here, to convince him to walk a different path, pardon my pun.”

“His choice, not mine,” Niall is proud of himself for sounding so stoic. “In the end, we both know Zayn will choose what benefits him the most.”

“We’ll see, dancer, we’ll see…”

-

“I’m positive my dick is sweating,” Zayn complains as Niall drives them to the nearest fast food restaurant for a quick meal. “Those trousers weren’t meant to be worn.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Niall laughs, steering towards the Nando’s he spotted earlier. “You’re fine.”

“You didn’t have to wear those horrendously tight clothes,” Zayn huffs, he actually makes a huffing sound. “Let’s see what you would after that.”

“Oh hush, you’re being a big whiny wuss,” Niall pats Zayn’s head, driving with one hand.

“I don’t love you all of a sudden,” Zayn mutters.

“Because you’ll never stop to begin with,” Niall sticks his tongue out.

At Nando’s, Niall orders 4-piece meal with light spicy Peri Peri fries. Zayn gets 3-piece and medium.

“I always liked the fries here,” Niall states, shoving at least four in. “So tasty.”

“I like tasting your arse better, baby,” Niall flushes deep shade of red at that. “Am I not allowed to say that?”

“In public, no,” Niall manages to sound coherent. “There are kids around!”

“Excuses, excuses,” Zayn _tsks_ , his amber eyes alit with amusement. “What say you that we ditch our responsibilities for a couple days and go on a vacation?”

“Weren’t you on one when you tracked me down?” A guilty grin. “Very well then.”

“Is there a reason why… you aren’t trying to persuade me into quitting my acting job?” The question catches Niall off wholly. “You have every right to do so.”

“I can’t control what happens in your life _,_ ” _not unless there’s a promise of me being in it_. “So why should I bother?”

“You won’t fight for me.”

“No, I’m not going to fight something I’m destined to lose,” Niall corrects his lover with a peck on his lips. “Please understand our circumstances.”

“What I don’t get is your attitude,” Zayn growls suddenly. “You should be yelling at me, not staying calm at shite.”

“If I fight you, we won’t see each other ever again,” Niall sighs. “We both know that.”

“I love you, Niall, nothing else matters,” Zayn vows fiercely.

_Can you keep that?_

-

Niall falls asleep on the flight back to London and by the time he reawakens, he’s tucked away into his bed, with a smiling Zayn smiling down on him.

“I’d better be clothed, Malik,” Niall warns.

“Or what, you impose a sex ban that won’t last a day?” Zayn smirks, his eyes alive with mischief. “Don’t worry, I’m not into necromancy.”

“That’s supposed to relax me how?” Niall holds onto his pillow defensively.

“Even when you have a fuckable arse, I have my boundaries,” Zayn replies calmly. “I made you dinner, go eat it.”

 

The dinner is a nice small stir fry, a meal Niall cherishes. He knows Zayn is a better cook than he, more considerable than any of his past lovers.

 _I don’t want you to go_ , Niall remarks. _But it feels like we’ve reached our ends_.

“I know you’re thinking,” Zayn bops Niall’s nose with his thumb. “And whatever it is you think of me, it’s wrong. I love you, and since I came to that realisation, I only thought of one thing.”

“Do enlighten me,” Niall wrinkles his nose.

“Marry me.”

-

“Marry me,” Zayn drops the bomb.

“You can’t just jump from Point A to B!” Niall’s eyes are bulging out of their sockets, which can’t be _that_ good. “Surely you’ve thought of something better than this?”

“Um, I’m a shitty planner,” Zayn isn’t afraid of rejection that won’t take place. “So say the goddamn word.”

“I’m no way in hell prepared for that sort of commitment from you, Zayn,” Niall sounds determined, “but I can’t say no to you — or our love.”

“Be my husband, yeah?”

“You’re an idiot to believe otherwise,” Niall takes Zayn’s hand into his.

 

_Two weeks later_

“Honeymoon sex is the best sex, or so I hear,” Niall giggles underneath Zayn. “Get off of me, you sodding wanker, you’re heavy!”

“But we just had four rounds of sex!” Zayn teases Niall, trapping his beloved husband’s waist between his thighs. “You can’t say no to me now!”

 

Zayn officially quit being a pornography actor and took Labella’s offer. Turns out, that old bloke had networks from New York fashion magazines. Already renowned from his _acting_ career, people were curious about Zayn’s post-career change interview.

Now he’s the face of _Calvin Klein_ of Yorkshire district.

Or England, Niall isn’t too keen on fashion.

“You’re thinking again,” Zayn bops Niall on the nose, a cute little thing Niall loves to get from his _husband_. “Tell me.”

“I still can’t believe you forsake your job for me,” Niall giggles, nuzzling his nose against Zayn’s cheek. “You made a fortune, and still could have had more.”

“You’re all that I want or need,” Zayn replies simply, their noses nuzzling now. “How can I ever say otherwise?”

“The fact that my arse is sore from the previous _four rounds_ says a lot,” Niall buries his nose into the warmth that is known as Zayn’s love. “Can we have a fifth?”

“You filthy Irishman,” Zayn chuckles, adding more pressure to his thighs.

Niall is hard — since when wasn’t he around Zayn? — and it takes no more than a simple breath against Zayn’s neck to get what he want. Sex with Zayn has always been supreme and Niall knows he’ll never have another.

“My little love,” Zayn fists himself, a sight Niall shouldn’t find sexy. (Who is he kidding, it’s _Zayn_ he’s talking about.) “What would you like me to do?”

“Ruin me completely,” Niall responds without any forethought.

He gets exactly that, Zayn thrusting hard against his prostate to draw out what must be the thousandth orgasm that night. He can’t ask for more, not when he has Zayn by his side.

“You’re my everything,” Zayn whispers against Niall’s neck as they come in unison.

“I can’t say anything else, unless it’s ‘I love you too, you idiot,” Niall nuzzles his nose into Zayn’s palm.

This is the start of their forever.


End file.
